1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for promoting energy saving in fluid machinery, and more particularly to a method for reducing electric power consumption of fluid machinery by introducing an energy-saving device such as an inverter into existing fluid machinery such as a pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been more and more demand for energy saving in businesses and factories from the viewpoint of environmental protection. In response to such demand, various laws concerning energy saving have been established, further increasing the necessity for energy saving in businesses and factories. Particularly, a great number of small- and medium-size pumps are installed in buildings and factories. The energy consumption of these pumps accounts for an unexpectedly high ratio of overall energy consumption. For example, some cases have been reported where energy consumption of pumps accounts for 13% of overall energy consumption. Therefore, it has been very meaningful to try to save energy in these general-purpose pumps.
Generally, a general-purpose pump is not manufactured so as to meet specific requirements (flow rate and head). A general-purpose pump is selected from stocks having specifications that exceed necessary requirements. Further, design requirements are calculated based on a maximum flow rate estimated with a certain margin. Additionally, energy loss in piping is estimated in consideration of a margin and aged deterioration. Therefore, in actual operations, valves are adjusted to restrain an excessive flow rate, thereby causing wasteful energy consumption.
There has been known a technology for reducing such wasteful energy consumption by controlling a rotational speed of a pump with use of an inverter (frequency converter) combined with the pump. This technology uses the inverter to control (decelerate) the rotational speed of the pump so that the operations of the pump agree with the minimum required flow rate and head (true requirements), which cannot be found until performing actual operations at the site. Introduction of such an inverter can greatly save energy. It has been reported that an average power reduction of 35%, for example, can be achieved by this technology.
When an inverter is introduced to reduce wasteful energy consumption, it is necessary to find the above true requirements and to find the difference between these requirements and an actual operating point. However, it is very difficult to find and verify these values before introduction of the inverter into a pump. Specifically, in order to find how much energy can be saved by varying the rotational speed of the pump, it is necessary to obtain data on motor efficiency, inverter efficiency, and the like, and to perform complex simulations. Accordingly, it takes much time to estimate cost-effectiveness of introduction of an energy-saving device into an existing pump. Therefore, energy saving is not sufficiently achieved in the present state.
The present invention has been made in view of the above drawbacks. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for promoting energy saving in fluid machinery in which an energy-saving effect in the fluid machinery can easily be realized without performing complex simulations, and energy saving can positively be promoted without imposing a burden on a user.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for reducing electric power consumption and promoting energy saving in fluid machinery by introducing an energy-saving device into existing fluid machinery, the method comprising: submitting data specifying characteristics of the fluid machinery of a user to a service provider; estimating an energy-saving effect due to introduction of an energy-saving device into the fluid machinery based on the data specifying characteristics of the fluid machinery and an energy-saving ratio predetermined according to a purpose of fluid machinery; selecting an effective energy-saving device to be introduced; and offering the estimated energy-saving effect and the selected energy-saving device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for reducing electric power consumption and promoting energy saving in fluid machinery by introducing an energy-saving device into existing fluid machinery, the method comprising: submitting data specifying characteristics of the fluid machinery of a user to a service provider; estimating an energy-saving effect due to introduction of an energy-saving device into the fluid machinery based on the data specifying characteristics of the fluid machinery and an energy-saving ratio predetermined according to a purpose of fluid machinery; selecting an effective energy-saving device to be introduced; surveying an operating state of the fluid machinery; calculating an energy-saving effect based on data obtained from the survey; and offering the estimated energy-saving effect, the calculated energy-saving effect, and the selected energy-saving device.
Hereinafter, introduction of an energy-saving device into an existing pump is defined as installation of the energy-saving device in the existing pump, and replacement of the existing pump with a pump having an energy-saving device.
With these methods, it is possible to realize the energy-saving effect in fluid machinery easily without performing complex simulations.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the method for promoting energy saving in fluid machinery further comprising: surveying an operating state of the fluid machinery after introduction of the energy-saving device; and measuring an actual energy-saving effect achieved by introduction of the energy-saving device.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the method for promoting energy saving in fluid machinery further comprising: modifying the energy-saving ratio based on the measured actual energy-saving effect. This method can improve the energy-saving ratio and hence causes diagnoses performed by the service provider to be more accurate.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the service provider introduces the energy-saving device into the fluid machinery gratis, in exchange for payment of all or a part of an actual reduced cost due to introduction of the energy-saving device. This method can substantially eliminate the initial investment of the user, thereby positively promoting energy saving without imposing a burden on the user.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, information communicated between the user and the service provider is transmitted by a client terminal on a user end and a server on a service provider end connected to each other via a network. Accordingly, the user even distant from the service provider can easily realize the energy-saving effect in fluid machinery.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, customer data concerning the user is stored in a database on the server.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the service provider transmits to the server the calculated energy-saving effect based on data obtained from the survey.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the energy-saving device comprises a frequency converter having an adjustable output frequency, the energy-saving device being installed near the fluid machinery.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the energy-saving device is cooled by a fluid handled by the fluid machinery.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the fluid machinery comprises a pump..
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for diagnosing a reduction in electric power consumption due to introduction of an energy-saving device into existing fluid machinery, the method comprising: estimating an energy-saving effect due to introduction of an energy-saving device into the fluid machinery based on data specifying characteristics of the fluid machinery and an energy-saving ratio predetermined according to a purpose of fluid machinery; selecting an effective energy-saving device to be introduced; and offering the estimated energy-saving effect and the selected energy-saving device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transaction method for promoting energy saving in fluid machinery, the transaction method comprising: estimating an energy-saving effect of the fluid machinery based on data specifying characteristics of the fluid machinery; and offering the estimated energy-saving effect, an energy-saving device meeting the estimated energy-saving effect, and a form of a transaction for the energy-saving device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transaction method for promoting energy saving in fluid machinery, the transaction method comprising: estimating an energy-saving effect of the fluid machinery based on data specifying characteristics of the fluid machinery; and surveying an operating state of the fluid machinery; calculating an energy-saving effect based on data obtained from the survey; and offering the estimated energy-saving effect, the calculated energy-saving effect, an energy-saving device meeting the estimated energy-saving effect, and a form of a transaction for the energy-saving device.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the form of a transaction is selected from options of purchasing or leasing, or introduction of the energy-saving device into the fluid machinery gratis in exchange for payment of all or a part of actual reduced cost.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, all or a part of information communicated between a user and a service provider is transmitted via a network.